


fate/伯爵天草/塔.4

by tltz1



Series: 塔 [4]
Category: fate - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 哨向
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-23 23:37:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20348698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tltz1/pseuds/tltz1





	fate/伯爵天草/塔.4

“……凝集度97，末梢损毁12.73，折裂度9.12，”罗曼医生一边翻动着手里的体检表，一边报出一串除了他和他的检测对象可能谁都听不懂的数据，“不能说真的下狠手打你了，但再补一拳就有可能造成脑部的撕裂性创伤，到时候我们就得急诊室见。”  
天草坐在他对面。对这位检测对象而言椅子有点太高了，以至于他用手撑在身体两侧，双脚悬空，整个人看上去就是个教科书式的乖巧安静美少年。罗曼相当没好气——这对他而言很难得——地用眼角瞄向自己的检测对象，感觉自己迟早被他气死。  
罗马尼·阿其曼是军部直属的医疗局成员。医疗局包括两部分，一部分是为因各种理由尚未拥有或不能面见自己的向导的哨兵们提供的临时向导，一部分是罗曼这样的特殊医生。所谓特殊，指的是“当然给普通人看病也毫无问题但我的病人一般都是哨兵”——无论愈合力有多强，士兵永远需要医生，不仅是心理的。  
当然，向导偶尔也会来找他们。  
尤其是关系很好的向导。  
军部医生和向导之间有种深入骨髓的同病相怜，毕竟他们的病人都是同一批。但向导所处的位置无疑比医生更危险，就像现在，罗曼毫不怀疑如果爱德蒙再暴躁一点，天草可能得去字面意义上地重新做人。  
“……确实有点冒进了。不，该说什么呢……他陷进一个怪圈中去了。无限放大自己的情绪而麻痹自己、给自己的行为以情绪理由，因为只有这样才能在自己的理性和绝望中达成平衡。一般人们会在巨大痛苦刚刚来临时这样封闭自己，但时间总能打开他们的盒子。引发情感的神经递质不会持续那么久——”  
“如果人心真的已经被科学彻底解读，那向导的工作早就交给机器了。”罗曼有点无奈地把体检表直接递给天草——毕竟天草也学过医——同时和蔼可亲地说出了医生不该说的台词：“你觉得自己该吃点什么？”  
“大概直接来一针清创。”天草指的是清创机器人，一种微型的可以装进胶囊直接注入人体辅助愈合并自我分解的人工智能，算是最基本便携的治疗药物，“我的愈合能力也比普通人要好一点嘛。毕竟我是魔术师。”  
“……无聊聚会的游戏别拿在这玩。”罗曼一想起他们、藤丸立香、远坂凛还有几个身份不同的人物所组成的“魔术师集会”就觉得这个世界上不正常的人可能比正常的要多，“严肃一点，拜托了。我刚才花了三个小时才把你从脑淤血的风险里解救出来。”  
“嗯嗯。请放心，我也不会真的在不确定对方会不会杀了我的情况下出击。”罗曼也知道天草是那种布局相当稳重精密、很少出篓子的人，所以他无奈地点了点头，能怎么办，只能任由他作了。  
“对了，首席在吗？”  
“哎、啊……现在的话有点太早了吧？还没到五点，现在可是凌晨。真的有事的话我可以转达——”  
“我想问问他结合热是什么感觉。”

罗曼是个普通男医生。作为医生，他熟知生理课会提到的全部内容；作为男人，他自然也稍微实践过那么几次；但作为普通人，他真的会害羞。  
所以他结结巴巴地试图解释什么叫发情、被动勃起、生理冲动和繁殖意识，并说明高级哨兵和普通人性器的区别。天草用一种双眼微微睁大的好奇宝宝表情看着他，直到他完成人生中最困难的一次医学知识普及。  
“其实，我想问到底哪里比较舒服？就是，如果需要帮他们解决的话，他们会更喜欢哪里？他们的敏感点和普通人有区别吗？或者——”  
罗曼彻底烧起来了。  
“……说起来，罗曼你没见过病人的阴茎吗？你的日常检查里应该就包括了这一项？”  
“我进入工作状态的时候就是个冷酷无情的摸jb机器……不是，”罗曼差点咬掉自己的舌头，“总之摸病人是一码事，和你谈这个是另一码事！和熟人谈才害羞不是很正常吗！”  
天草理解地点了点头：“所以首席在吗？”  
“……你去吧，他现在八成在阳台上吹风。”

首席是S+。目前已知的哨兵一共三个S+，首席，首席他挚友，隶属特殊部门的山之翁。  
很多哨兵不知道首席是谁，但只要说“就那个天天和自己朋友打架的”，那八成都知道。  
没错，这对挚友是吉尔伽美什和恩奇都。  
他们一个是首席一个是副级，出由于性格和能力考虑，理所当然地，首席是……  
恩奇都。  
最一开始，那群老牌贵族在他们俩之间挑了恩奇都是因为吉尔伽美什怎么看怎么一肚子坏水、难以把控，笑眯眯的温柔长发男孩子相较之下好得多——后来他们才明白，这个世界上最可怕的是不是一个人理直气壮地在你面前哈哈哈并胖揍你一顿，而是“我确实一点都不黑但我和人类的立场不太一样”。  
恩奇都的立场就是吉尔伽美什。  
这句话换而言之就是“熬夜到现在批文件的是副级而正级在阳台上吹风又有什么问题呢”。  
他们俩和天草也确实是老熟人，熟到恩奇都轻轻松松从二楼阳台直接跳下来，在门口守卫“我们到底有什么用”的目光中拉住天草的胳膊，十分自然地开始凌晨漫步。恩奇都不是罗曼，他一点都不害羞，他甚至不介意直接让天草研究研究。

“所以你真的研究了？”听到这的爱德蒙终于打断了天草的话。他对悲惨罗马尼、吉尔焦裕禄都没有任何看法，但他对刚才发生的事非常有看法。  
……“刚才发生的事”指，他被扔在罗宾星搬木头的第二天，天草再一次在中午出现在他面前，并抬头在他周围转了一圈，然后十分平静地说：“去床上。”  
爱德蒙一脸懵逼地躺上床，然后就被天草给撸了。  
……字面意思。

爱德蒙在双手被缠住的时候其实感觉有点可笑，毕竟他总觉得天草是想把昨天他打在他身上的那部分还给他。向导的拳头的话，硬挨几下也没什么大不了的——就当宠儿子——这么想着的爱德蒙没有阻止天草的行动，任由他把自己的双手绑缚在床头，然后跨坐上他的膝盖。  
“想打我用不着脱衣服吧？”  
“……？”天草意味不明地望了他一眼，继续解他的裤腰带。  
“我说你到底——嘶——”天草掏出他的阴茎，就像一切都理所当然般双手握住，十指指腹贴着阴茎，轻巧地转圈。他的动作太过坦然以至于爱德蒙一时不知说什么好，然后就不用说什么了。  
哨兵的身体相当敏感。他们的神经末梢比一般人要多几倍，性器这种本来就敏感的地方无疑是他们身上最可怕的弱点。所以爱德蒙有再多的话都被喘息淹了个干净，坐在他身上的人却平静到仿佛一切都与他毫无关系：手指顺着柱体表面移动，轻轻按压顶端，动作柔和得像在用棉布擦拭自己心爱的乐器。他的睫毛向下垂，爱德蒙只能看到白色掩了一抹金，还有微笑的上翘的唇。  
“天草、呃、等一……在、做——”  
“乖。”那像是哄孩子的母亲，或是面对叛逆小孩的幼稚园老师。天草的声音温柔得像昨天听过的水和风。  
爱德蒙想起很久前他见过别人的塔罗牌，“力量”那一张是金发的少女在安抚雄狮。  
“嗯……你这样是性骚扰吧、啊——”  
被吻了。  
指的是，天草低下头，吻了吻他阴茎的顶端。  
少年的唇柔软温和，唇色浅淡，干净得像一捧新雪。但此时有透明的液体沾在他嘴上，甚至对方毫不在意地舔了舔嘴唇，轻声道：“咸的。”  
“……你疯了。”  
“我是你的向导。虽然这么说很抱歉，我比你更清楚你在什么时候需要什么。”天草手上稍微加了力，捏得爱德蒙呼吸一滞，“嗯、嗯——”不行。他控制不住自己，而这让他隐约明白了天草在说什么。  
“结合热……？”  
“嗯。因为我今天稍微有点事，晚上不能陪你。所以先稍微喂你一口，明天再来。”  
爱德蒙简直被他这种公事公办的语气雷了个外焦里嫩，“什么叫喂——嗯、等——为什么是你？！”  
“哨兵的结合热在遇到灵魂契合的人时自然会有所反应。这种契合并不是一对一的，所以不构成你对她的背叛。”  
这个爱德蒙当然知道。他从来都不是“只要我们结婚了我们就只能和对方上床”的那一派，性爱分离的想法在这个时代早已占据半壁江山，对婚姻的忠诚经常不包括肉体的专一。但是，虽然他的想法是这样的，但他绝对没和海黛之外的人发生过比吻手礼更亲密的关系。  
他对性本身没什么兴趣。除了结合热时，性交对他而言主要是情感上的满足。但这一次情况非常微妙，他们之间没有足以上床的情感——连对外貌的欣赏都没有——只有单纯的化解欲望。  
“我是说我的灵魂怎么可能和你契合——”  
“反了。我的灵魂和很多人都契合，我是向导中的中央空调。”天草的声音里透着相当愉悦的笑意，如同恶作剧成功的孩子，“没关系。你懂得如何顺着欲望行动吧？”  
爱德蒙挣了挣手腕，确认天草用了特制的足以束缚他的布带，只得极其不爽地闭了眼。触觉变得异常清晰，天草的手滑进上衣抚摸他的乳头，动作熟练得让爱德蒙总觉得自己是个即将被老司机带上车的萌新，“你、啊，啊……别、”上衣的扣子被解开，袒露出大片的胸膛，乳尖被天草按压揉弄着，微妙的麻痒在神经中流窜。天草的小臂则在他胸腹的肌肉上摩擦，柔软的皮肤相互接触，他们确实是在做爱——这么想着，爱德蒙突然睁眼往天草小腹看了一眼。  
“我没关系。”天草笑得温软安详。  
……他像个神父。  
爱德蒙终于找到了那个形容词。他像个天使转生的神父，正微笑着安抚自己的信徒。他的金眸中是彩色玻璃窗滤过的阳光，笑容是神要他转达的温柔。他理性、克制、优雅、禁欲，奉行神的规章而行走在人间，如神坛上的塑像般不容亵渎。  
即使他在撸动另一个人的阴茎。  
……就像信徒哭着说“没有您我会死，请您帮帮我”后，出于仁慈伸出了手。  
“嗯、嗯……”屋子里一时只有爱德蒙细微的喘息声。天草的坦然弄得结合热也变成了毫不羞耻的公务，爱德蒙简直怀疑即使现在他把对方扯下来按在身下肏，也只会得到一成不变的微笑。  
“啊……”天草用手掌夹住了他的阴茎，用力撸动起来。龟头、系带、铃口——所以说他到底为什么这么熟练——白色的长发从天草脸边垂落，有几丝沾在阴茎上，被天草用手腕拂开，“啧……你直接快一点就呃——”爱德蒙眼前的景象突然扭曲了。天草真的加快了速度，手指毫不留情地上下移动，有液体沾在他手心，以至于带出细微的咕啾咕啾声，“唔……”阴囊也被揉搓着，身体热得几乎麻木，手腕在床头来回撞击，也许在布带撕裂前他会先直接扯断床头的铁管——“啊、哈——”  
天草愣了愣。  
爱德蒙也愣了愣。  
好一会，天草把手转回自己脸上，指尖沾了一点精液，仿佛搞不清发生了什么般在两指间捻了捻，“……呀。”  
他脸侧的头发和眼睛之下的位置几乎沾满了精液，偏偏神父般的笑还没有褪下去，混合成一种说不清的色情。并非神像被玷污——更像是神像平静地接受了欲望。  
“有一点意外。哈哈，我看上去很糟吗？忘了要躲开了。明明之前都记得……”  
“……”爱德蒙，“你经常给别人撸吗？！”  
天草微微一笑，从昨晚去见罗曼开始讲，一直讲到了恩奇都。

“所以你真的研究了……？”  
“没有。只是他告诉我得记着躲开，但是刚才还是忘了……嗯，有点突然。”被颜射的人比爱德蒙还镇定，他自顾自地洗了脸讲故事，讲完故事就道别：“那么我先走了。虽然今天没让你吃饱，但能稍微拖延一点。明天……大概是晚上吧，我来找你。那之前结合热就爆发的话，你就直接让罗宾汉找我就好。”  
碍于爱德蒙的囚徒身份，他不能使用通讯机。于是爱德蒙无言地点了点头，总觉得自己成了被关在笼子里的大型动物，“你没意见的话。”  
“……”天草忽然停下动作，望了他好一会，就像在看一个举世无双的智障——尽管天草没有表露那种意思，但爱德蒙总觉得他已经收到了这一信息。  
“你是默认成你上我了吗？”  
“啊？不，我无所谓。”  
“也就是说我想上你也可以？”  
“我没意见。你应该比我专业。”爱德蒙指的是绝非问一问就能问出来的手法。  
“那个是因为——算了，你那么说也没错。是我之前在医疗部工作过一段，所以有这方面的练习。……等等，你是不是一直在想我为什么要帮你？”  
“……？因为我们的目标是一个人？”  
“完全忘了啊。”天草笑容灿烂地开门出门关门，在门外补上后一句，“我们第一次见面可不是两天前。”  
“……”爱德蒙。  
爱德蒙抬眼看了看自己的手腕，它依旧和床头的铁栏绑在一起，无辜而又可怜。  
  
“……你站在门外我也能听出你语气不对啊。怎么，我对你始终乱弃了吗？”


End file.
